ratchet_i_clankfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando – druga trójwymiarowa gra platformowa w całej serii Ratchet & Clank wydana na PlayStation 2. Została stworzona przez Insomniac Games i wydana przez Sony Computer Entertainment w 2003 roku. Wydano ją 11 listopada 2003 roku w Ameryce Północnej. Jest to również pierwsza gra z serii posiadająca Insomniac Museum wraz z innymi tytułami z tej serii, Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal i Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time. Fabuła Po pokonaniu Prezesa Dreka, Ratchet i Clank spoczywali w domu na rodzinnej planecie Ratcheta - Veldin. Prawie rok po poprzedniej przygodzie, pojawił się w wywiadzie na Holo-Vision o nazwie Behind the Hero. Podczas przerwy w kręceniu tego wywiadu, zostali przeniesieni do Galaktyki Bogona przez założyciela Megacorpu - Abercrombie Fizzwidgeta. Okazało się, że zamaskowany złodziej ukradł najcenniejszy eksperyment Megacorpu: Małe niebieskie zwierzątko. Clank nie chciał uczestniczyć w następnej przygodzie, więc przeszedł na emeryturę do bezpłatnego mieszkania w mieście Megapolis na planecie Endako, a Ratchet próbował odebrać złodziejowi zwierzątko. Wystąpili Postacie *Abercrombie Fizzwidget *Billy *Ace Bunyon *Clank *Angela Cross *Biker One *Biker Two *Factory Robots *Female Infobot *Hypnotist *Inventor *Mathematician *Matron *Mutant Crab *Mutant Protopet *New Age Mystic *Hydraulik *Dr. Putridson *Copernicus Leslie Qwark *Qwark Fan-Boy *Ratchet *Shady Salesman *Slim Cognito *Thugs-4-Less leader *Tractor Beam scientist *Unnamed Protopet scientist Bossowie *Swamp Monster I *Chainblade *B2 Brawler *Thugs-4-Less Leader (Attack-Copter) *Angela Cross (Unknown Thief) *Thugs-4-Less Leader (Ultra-Mech) *Arachnoid *Megapede *Swamp Monster II *Thugs-4-Less Leader (Giganto Mech) *Mothership *Mutant Protopet Technologia Arsenał *Blitz Gun *Bomb Glove *Bouncer *Chopper *Clank Zapper *Decoy Glove *Gravity Bomb *Hoverbomb Gun *Lancer *Lava Gun *Minirocket Tube *Miniturret Glove *OmniWrench 8000 *Plasma Coil *Pulse Rifle *RYNO II *Seeker Gun *Sheepinator *Shield Charger *Spiderbot Glove *Synthenoid *Tesla Claw *Visibomb Gun *Walloper *Zodiac Gadżety *Charge Boots *Dynamo *Gravity Boots *Grind Boots *Heli-Pack *Hypnomatic *Swingshot *Thermanator *Thruster-Pack *Tractor Beam Przedmioty *Megacorp Helmet *Biker Helmet *Box Breaker *Electrolyzer *Levitator *Infiltrator *Hydro-Pack *Glider *Armor Magnetizer *Qwark Statuette *Mapper *Platinum Bolt *Moonstones *Desert Crystals *Rarytanium Zbroje *Commando Suit *Tetrafiber Armor *Duraplate Armor *Electrosteel Armor *Carbonox Armor Pojazdy *Star Explorer *Hoverbike *Mining Hovercraft Skórki *Tuxedo Ratchet *Clown Ratchet *Beach Boy *Snow Dude Planety i Lokalizacje *Oozla - Megacorp Outlet *Wupash Nebula *Maktar Nebula - Maktar Resort *Maktar Nebula - Jamming Array *Barlow - Vukovar Canyon *Endako - Megapolis *Feltzin System - Thug Rendezvous *Notak - Canal City *Slim Cognito's Ship Shack *Siberius - Frozen Base *Tabora - Mining Area *Dobbo - Testing Facility *Dobbo Orbit - Testing Facility Moon *Hrugis Cloud - Deep Space Disposal *Joba - Megacorp Games *Todano - Megacorp Armory *Boldan - Silver City *Aranos - Flying Lab *Gorn - Thugs-4-Less Fleet *Snivelak - Thug HQ *Smolg - Distribution Facility *Damosel - Allgon City *Damosel Orbit - Allgon Moon *Grelbin - Tundor Wastes *Yeedil - Protopet Factory *Burbank/Dantopia - Insomniac Museum Galaktyki *Galaktyka Solana *Galaktyka Bogon Organizacje *Thugs-4-Less *Megacorp *Megacorp Against Senseless Brutality *Team Megacorp Racing Ciekawostki *Zanim przejdziesz do Start Menu możesz zobaczyć Ratcheta grającego w przypadkowe sekcje gry Ratchet & Clank, Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II, Sly Cooper and the Thievious Raccoonus *W poprzedniej odsłonie serii można zdobyć skill point "Going Commando". *Na przerywniku filmowym, gdy lądujemy na Notak, Clank pyta Ratchet'a dlaczego się zawsze spóźniają. Później bohaterowie spoglądają na gracza. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:PlayStation 3